Toy Story 3 DVD 2010
Language Menu * English * English Descriptive Video Services * Francais * Espanol Opening Logos * Disney Opening Previews *Disney Blu-Ray Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Tangled Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Blu-Ray Disc and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Search for Santa Paws *Bambi: Diamond Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Cars 2 To View These Trailers and More *To view these trailers and more, press sneak peeks on main Menu **Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales **DisneyPark **Disney - Pixar The Incredibles DVD Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Bonus Features * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Opening Logos (cont.) * Disney DVD - Movie Magic & More Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. The Commentaries and Interviews... *The commentaries and interviews on this disc are for entertainment purposes only. The views and opinions expressed therein are those of the individual speakers, and do not necessarily represent the views and opnions of Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc., The Walt Disney Company or any of their respective affiliates and employees. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * A Blue Sky Studios production * "Toy Story 3" Closing Credits Directed by *Lee Unkrich Produced by *Darla K. Anderson Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Nicole Paradis Grindle Story by *Andrew Stanton *John Lasseter *Lee Unkrich Screenplay by *Michael Arndt Music Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Jason Katz Film Editor *Ken Schretzmann Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Guido Quaroni Production Manager *Michael Warch Supervising Animators *Bobby Podesta *Michael Venturini Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Kim White Character Supervisors *Sanjay Bakshi *Brian Green Sets Supervisor *David Eisenmann Simulation & Effects Supervisor *Michael Fong Global Tech Supervisor *William Reeves Art Direction *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Character Art Direction *Daniel Arriaga Sets Art Direction *Robert Kondo Shading Art Direction *Belinda Van Valkenburg Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Sets Simulation & Effects Global Technology & Optimization Lighting Production Post Production Image Mastering Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Production Engineering Pre-Production Engineering Music Pixar Studio Team | | Toy Story 3 Logo Credits.png Sound Mixed in Dolby 7 .1 Surround Sound Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Color by TECHNICOLOR® Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Mr. Potato Head® and Mrs. Potato Head® are registered trademarks of Hasbro. All Hasbro toys and games used in the film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Hasbro, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Barbie™ and Ken™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. Chatter Telephone™ is a registered trademark of Fisher-Price, Inc. Fisher-Price and Mattel toys used with permission of Mattel, Inc. all Rights Reserved. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. Dam Troll ©The Troll Company A/S TOTORO © Nibariki Original Toy Story Elements Copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc. To learn more about the creators of Toy Story 3, visit www.pixar.com Copyright ©2010 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Disney/Pixar Toy Story 3 The Video Games from 200px-Disney interactive studios.png In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos *Blue Sky Studios *Walt Disney Pictures *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Category:Pixar Category:DVD Category:2010 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Toy Story